Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a title of contents, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying a content title for better recognize the content being replayed.
Description of the Related Art
A portable communication device, such as a smart phone and a table PC has been very popular as it provides a variety of services and function. It now has developed into a multimedia device in which a phone book, a game, an email, a morning call, a music player, a scheduling function, a digital camera, and a wireless internet services are available.
The portable terminal generates many various contents such as a voice, a video, an audio, and a text. When generating these contents using the portable terminal, the generated contents are automatically assigned to a date and a specific reference number. For example, when take a photo using a camera in the portable terminal, the title of a photo file is provided as a file name such as a photo taken date and a specific number. Hence, there is no way for a user to know about the information of when and where the photo has been taken.
That is, in the related art, a system generates a file name of the contents automatically without considering a context of the portable terminal, thus, with a title only, the user has a difficulty to identify where and how the content was generated.